


Dreams/Nightmares: Where You Are

by msgeekstyle



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Barduilweek, Comfort/Angst, Day Three: Dreams/Nightmares, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:46:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4277361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msgeekstyle/pseuds/msgeekstyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thranduil has a nightmare but Bard is there to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams/Nightmares: Where You Are

**Author's Note:**

> Third entry for the Barduilweek.  
> My laptop refused to work last week so I will post all my entries in the next few days.  
> As always, this isn't beta'd and English is not my mother tongue. Feel free to point out any mistakes and please tell me what you think!

It started out pleasant enough. They were having a picnic in the forest, Bard and him and the children. Even Legolas was there, braiding Tilda’s hair and firing arrows with Bain. But suddenly it was dark, and then there was fire. It was everywhere and consumed everything. Smoke stung in Thranduil’s eyes and made him cough. He could not breathe.

Then he heard the screams. There was Sigrid, screaming for Tilda, then coughing, then screaming again, this time because of the pain. He had to listen to little Tilda sobbing and coughing, had to listen to Bain yelling for help before whimpering and going quiet. The voice of his little leaf reached him, begging for him to make it stop. Bard was screaming for him, asking why he didn’t come to help. But Thranduil wasn’t able see them, could not help them. He was powerless, just standing there listening to them dying. He listened to their death screams as they were consumed by the flames and he could not move, could just listen. Over and over and over again.

 Suddenly the flames were gone. Thick smoke was hanging in the air, making it hard to breath and even harder to see something. Thranduil stumbled forward until his foot knocked into something. He looked down and saw it. It must have been a human once but now it was black and burned beyond recognition. His eyes caught a flash of gold and there, at the hand of the burned mummy, there was a ring. Bard’s wedding ring. Thranduil chocked and stumbled backwards. But the smoke had cleared and when he looked up, he could see more burned bodies. One of them wore the necklace he had gotten Sigrid for her birthday, another one clutched the dagger Bain always carried with him and another, smaller one still held a doll. The doll he had made Tilda. Thranduil turned around, nearly stepping on another small and burned body. This one was holding a little bow. The tall elf fell to his knees, tears blurring his vision. A scream of pure terror escaped him and he could hear Bard’s voice calling him

 

 

 

 “Thranduil! Wake up!”

 

 

 

Thranduil was suddenly awake, covered in cold sweat and still sobbing. Two strong arms encircled him and held him against a strong body. A hand stroked his back while Bard’s voice murmured soothing things “It’s alright, love.  I’ve got you. You’re safe. We are all save and alive. The children are sleeping in their beds, just down the hallway. It’s alright.” The blond let himself be comforted and cried against his husband’s chest while hugging him tight. Bard knew about his nightmares, he even knew what was happening in them most of the time. It was always the same, the people he loved burning and dying. They always drained Thranduil, emotionally and physically. Bard understood what his husband was going through, he himself having similar nightmares sometimes. They always held each other during one of those nights. The physical contact calming them down.

 “You know I Love you, right?” Thranduil asked, voice rough from crying. “I know. I love you, too” Bard answered “Now let’s go back to sleep.”

 

And he kissed the elf on the forehead and hugged him tight until sleep claimed them both once again.


End file.
